cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth Mk. III
"The Mammoth Tank is GDI's most advance armored vehicle. Its firepower and armor is unmatched, and it is considered to be the last standing unit. Build a War Factory and Tech Center to be able to construct Mammoth Tanks." :EVA's description about the mammoth tank during a GDI campaign in Africa Controversially, GDI command decided to recall existing Mammoth Mk. II units and put a new model, heavily based on the First Tiberium War X-66 Mammoth in production. Conservative critics, including the famous GDI commando Nick "Havoc" Parker, argued against this decision, claiming that it would remove one of GDI's most powerful weapons against the Brotherhood of Nod. The production of the third generation tank designated Mammoth 27 started in 2039 in Reykjavík, despite protests and controversies from conservative officers and commanders surrounding its introduction. The first combat-ready Mammoth 27s were delivered to and operated by the Steel Talons armoured battalion, and crewed by veteran vehicle users. The tank has been designed with long-range operations in harsh environments in mind. Its design is a return to the basic, four-tread system with a power plant in each track pod, with thick armor to match enemy tanks head-on and defeat them in open combat. The tank is initially equipped with dual 150-mm cannons on the turret (which can be later upgraded to railguns) and comes, in the vein of earlier models, with two 4.75-inch missile pods specially designed to attack infantry and aircraft. While on articulated mounts, they are designed to hold four rockets instead of the earlier twelve. Its firepower is enough for it to take down an Annihilator Tripod in 1 vs 1 combat. Its sheer size means that it can also crush smaller vehicles like the Nod Scorpion tank or Scrin Devourer Tank beneath its treads. The tank is designed to be the core of GDI assault forces and provide cover for weaker, less armored units. The performance of the tank in the field has proven that the return to the roots was a good decision for the tank, despite the fact the tank does not repair itself now. Service Record The Mammoth 27 has proved itself to be a formidable weapon on the battlefield. It's introduction gave GDI a definite superiority in armoured warfare only recently redressed by Nod's Avatar. They proved especially useful in the mission to destroy the ports of Alexandria, flattening all Nod opposition who simply had no counter. However, during the initial Scrin invasion, the Mammoth had a hard time at the hands of the Scrin Air Force. While it did support SAMs, they were either hopelessly outranged by Devastators, too slow for the speedy Stormriders or simply dealt too little damage to the formidable Planetary Assault Carriers. Against ground forces, they fared better, proving to be equal to the Annihilator Tripod and superior to all other ground opposition. Having said that, despite not winning the war for GDI, it is highly doubtful that they could have won without it. The vehicle is also the basis for GDI's Epic Unit: the MARV. Of all the ground units, only the Epic units, A Reaper-17 Tripod, a fully upgraded avatar can defeat it one on one, however the only one of the former can exist at a time, and the latter is vastly more expensive than the mammoth, the Tripod however poses an extreme threat to the mammoth as it has roughly the same cost and noticeably outranges the mammoth, especially with its conversion beams armed. Also the GDI Commanders used this tank alot especially on knocking down Thresholds. G-150 Variant The G-150 Mammoth was a variant of the Mk. III. Unlike the 27, the G-150 is capable of transporting a rifleman squad. It was largely used by the 22nd Infantry Division during the Third Tiberium War, notably in Australia. Assessment Mammoth 27's good points: * Extreme resilience and firepower. * Can target air units. * Cannot be destroyed by commandos as easily as other Tier 3 units. * Can crush Tier 1 and 2 units. * It is devastating in superior numbers * Could crush a nod stealth harvester while crossing a tiberium field. Bad points: * The Railgun need 5 seconds to reload (mammoth's normal gun only needs 2,5 second reloading time) * Very slow but faster than Redeemers and MARVs. * Might be Outranged by Annihilator Tripods and Avatars. * Extreme size makes it more somewhat vulnerable to sonic attacks and plasma disc batteries from Eradicators and Devastator Warships. * Missiles are too slow to engage fast-moving aerial targets efficiently and also the Scrin Capital Ships are another threat unless in numbers.(Its Rocket launcher need 11 second for reload) * EMP is also a severe weakness (Exception for a fully-upgraded GDI Steel Talon Mammoth Tanks using Adaptive armour) * Redeemers and other epic units are a massive threat to it. * Again: Expensive * Nod Fanatics in large numbers could be a problem Behind the scenes This tank follows the legacy of the X66 Mammoth Tank and its original Soviet version, being armed with missiles and Anti-Armor guns. But there is one disadvantage: the missiles' rate of fire is slower. References Category:Vehicles Category:GDI TWIII Arsenal